Claws of Emotions
by kakashiindrag
Summary: The chains that bind the monster of Kaoru's souls are waning. No one is or will be prepared for the rifts it will cause. Their world will trimble in the darkness brought. The night plays tricks on the minds of men and she will become it ...
1. It gleams inside the cage

**Claws of Emotion**

**PART ONE: It Gleams Inside The Cage**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the idea of Rurouni Kenshin... I wish though, then again who doesn't.

This purely fan based weird version. The plot of the story will not follow the anime or manga very well. Its a random idea boredom breed. SO... review, flame, just try to enjoy its weirdness like Azuki bean ice cream.

* * *

Silence loomed heavy in the midday air, that penetrating sound that pierced through body, soul, and mind. Blue sapphire eyes glanced around the dojo, somewhat in the mannerism of a seasoned ready fighter awaiting an enemy's blow. With bokken firmly gripped in taunt hands and slight crouch dominating her stance as she rocked on the balls of her feet. Precisely as years of practice taught her, arms cut swiftly parting the wind faster than normally done. She repeated over and over, her body drying out in the determination of victory. In her mind, she visualized an epic battle and her bloodied opponent, true it was against her beliefs to use as a means of slaughter, though sometimes she needed such a release. Sweat built upon her brow due to her strenuous activity performed for the multiple hours trickled down her high cheekbones that held a sight rosy color. This response due to her light panting from the exercise she pushed herself in her solitude. Quickly, Kaoru brought her light bubble gum colored tongue out to quench her parched strawberry lips. Her plain cream training gi seemed to cling to her upper torso as her dirty blue hamaka flowed around her long legs due to her activity. After her kata were finished, she stepped out of the lonely dojo and into the humble courtyard. She walked briskly each step hurried by the uneasy that she felt in the pit of her stomach, a sensation of loneliness she had to out run, for her sake. With her left hand, she brushed the slightly dampened hairs of her bangs out of her deep blue eyes. Her eyes acted upon a whim, side-glanced over to the closed gate, the tall foreboding barrier to the eyes of her peers.

"Right now, a bath would be nice." She moaned rubbing her muscles that seared with a pleasant ache, to release some building pressure. Once she finished her plan of attack, she remembered that Kenshin would not be constantly operating the fire, which warmed the water. He had been the doomed and feeble victim of another of Sano's idea of boys' day out. Yahiko on his own inculcation choose to follow the two older men to partake in the fun.

She wandered down the path that connected the large bathhouse to the rest of the complex. Gathering some of the firewood Kenshin managed to always stock up in his chores, she lit the fire striking the flint to a flat sheet of metal, which was rounded around the edges as to not cut herself. She watched the sparks fly of the colliding stones to awaiting logs, as she kneeled on the dry dusty ground. Her hands skillfully controlled the blazing flames her eyes reflecting their rabid dances.

Kenshin sat to the left of Sano; again, he had brought him to the gambling house. The tall man never did know when to stop. Yahiko had passed out for boredom roughly three hours ago.

"Odds, three." He muttered when the man rolling the dice asked in a small nod his bet. The middle-aged man wearing a petite yukata with short hamaka underneath lifted the cup away and showed the two die read one and two. Everyone around the mat looked at him again. Sano patted him on the back with a powerful slap. This sent the slight man into a face plant on the floor in front of his mat, not that Sano noticed the plight of his friend. "Oro!" He muttered his eyes swirling as he tried to recover from the direct "HIT."

"That's what I am talking about 69, 411 yen! (that's about 580 dollars) Will Jou-chan be happy or what. BUDDY KEEP WORKIN' THAT MAGIC!" Sano hollered his head flying back as he howled out the last part hair following as he tilted his neck elongating it in the process.

"Even six!" He managed to muffle for the next round his hand raised to show his call of a bet of 500 yen for the round. The politician's aids and the politicians themselves along with a range of men form higher classes to the lowest of the scum all totally in fourteen not including the dealer or roller and their little group gazed at them. All then pronounced differing wagers and bet. He still had yet to pry his face off the floor. This was going to take awhile... "Oro!" he quietly whined

Kaoru leaned into the steaming water. Her hair messily done up and towel kept the steam off, she knew of her time constriction dealing with the temperature. Her body relaxed into the water. Again, she massaged her sore shoulder muscles. Practice may make perfect, but it hurt like hell. "I still have to make me dinner!" She groaned at the realization. In the deepest part of her mind, she knew when they left early in the morning, they would not be returning anytime during that same day. "Oh I am a terrible mother figure! What kind of woman lets their important men just roam?"

In the back of her mind, she heard the words of Megumi "A sweaty girl ... A tanuki"

She sighed and emerged. Drying herself off she placed a light beige yukata as she walked to her room to change into a heavier set of clothes. She hummed a soft meldoy pushing her rejuvated body out of the steaming furo. Quickly Kaoru dried off her body and clothed her in a plain kimono ... a dull aged thing that she was to poor to replace. She had many to care a such expenses were unneeded. She rewrapped her bindings first. Then an inner cream layer she carefully draped herself in. She paused looking at the solid brown dotted with white fuzz balls.

"I guess that you and I are alike ... plain. Huh?" She wept to herself in silent mourning of things she lost. "Silly me ... talking to clothing." Kaoru wiped her eyes and scolded with a slap of the wrist to herself.

The air grew deep, thick and hazy in the falling twilight. Kaoru sat upon a step of the porch. Her fingers twitched already wanting a bokken; she thought of why Megumi sent the message of

_Be prepared for a night on the town ... when the boys are away the cats will the strays_

Kaoru's dress was plain, a light brown with a yellow obi. Her bindings were tight against her uneasy chest. She waited calmly

Kenshin dragged his tired form through the streets of the stirring awakening city of Tokyo. His sandals barely made any indent. Hopelessly he followed the disappearing Sano.

"This one is in much pain." His eyes drooped; the night was unkind to the forced gambler. Both Yahiko and Sano took turns napping to make sure that he kept winning and winning. Both were high on the amount of yen HE had accumulated. "Sessha does not deserve this torture." His magenta gi was dull from his stumbling, tripping, and falling. The little trek had morphed into a march of a tango of reality and dreams. His staggered again, he clutched his sakabato for strength. The trio in the pit of their stomach knew they had to get to Kaoru before she awoke in the morning.

The gate opened and Megumi sauntered in.

"What?! You are now just getting here?" Kaoru exclaimed. She leaped off the step and stood thumping her foot against the dirt.

Megumi slanted her eyes closed, brought her elegant hand to her red mouth and muffled her laughter. Kaoru was just the funniest person at times.

"Perfection takes time." Megumi chided while waving her free hand around her outfit as an example. "Now, lets be off!" She recovered and spoke in a faux serious tone.

"Whatever..." Grumbled Kaoru slumping she followed Megumi into town. Tokyo seemed to expand as night fell. If the timing was wrong the two of them could in up in a whole lot of trouble. Instinctively, they hurried their pace. They arrived at a restaurant; it was deeper in town and not her usual scene. It consisted of private rooms, and basically served sake.

"Here you go, ladies, enjoy your relaxation and time away from home." The hostess chanted almost with practiced smile.

Kaoru almost refuted the girl's claim until Megumi told her this was a gift from on of her patients, for her and one friend to take some time off.

The sake came soon, on a giant onyx platter, in a multitude of flavors she had never heard of before. Timidly Kaoru took her first cup. Holding the small cup in her trembling hands, she spotted her reflection in the liquid. A chill ran down her spine, nevertheless, she threw back the drink. It burned her throat leaving her breathless, and she didn't give a damn.

Kenshin rocked back and forth; he finally arrived at the gate. His body collapsed at the welcoming aura of home. Sano and Yahiko pulled his limp body back into his barren room. He dozed. The two counterparts counted the winnings, and tried to silently cheer at the good fortune.

Kaoru and Megumi kept throwing back drink after drink- it no longer stung. Kaoru managed to pass her usual violent drunken stage and passed into an entirely different type of drunkard. She again stared deeply into her cup. With a quick shake to her head, she realized that Megumi was rambling to her.

"... I mean, why do they put up with us, I mean especially," She slurred and tried again, "You. I mean look at you!" A girl fakkking being an adult. Aa ... A baby clutching onto everyone!" Megumi hiccupped and giggled as she reached for another tiny cup.

The words stung more than usual. Kaoru grew still. She blinked and wavered side to side, she managed a grimace.

Megumi laughed unaware and continued after placing the empty cup on the table, "Its not your fault. You, never had anyone to teach you the mystic ways of women" She crooned, extended her lips with every word.

Kaoru slumped, her shoulders hunching slightly and mournfully murmured "yeah..."

The waitress began to worry about the rapidly declining awareness of the pair and sent them home quickly. It was dark out, street lanterns flickered in the breeze. Even crime had gone to the warmth of bed. Megumi danced through the streets her kimono weaving and billowing majestically. Kaoru somberly dragged her feet. She felt numb down to her very soul, the sake had left her vacant, then again it could have been Megumi's words. Her sapphire eyes started to dim, her smile wore away.

"TANUKI-CHAN!! Move it!" Megumi giggled midst her twirling.

"Yea," Kaoru choked she replaced her regular expression on her face. "We better get back soon."

"I'll race you!" Megumi cheered almost screaming. Neither rationalized it, but took off in stumbling speed.

Their feet nearly slipping from underneath them, each step seemed like falling, a magnetic pull driving them home. They reached the dojo quickly. Amidst their giggles, they poorly snuck in.

Sanosuke and Yahiko were asleep in the hall, leaning against the wooden wall.

Megumi motioned over to Kaoru to wait where she was. In hurried steps, Megumi tiptoed over to Sanosuke's large strong form. He breathed heavy and slightly turned. Megumi neared him and reached out with her skilled hand. Lightly grabbing his tanned face, gathering courage, she licked her lips. She leaned her face towards his. Quickly she kissed him with drunken speed. Kaoru barely withheld clapping at the affectionate display. Megumi hastily retreated back to Kaoru's side.

"I've always wanted to do that." Megumi whispered to Kaoru with a mild blush staining her normally placid cheeks. "He tasted like ... like the sea smells ..." She swayed placing most of her weight on Kaoru. "  
Next time, I'll run my fingers through his hair." She sighed and smiled with a hazy look in her eyes.

"Next time," Kaoru question, "Will you be drunk and Sano sleeping?"

"NO!" Megumi screamed in horror loudly, "We'll be in the throws of passion in my medical office" She giggled happily and continued "And he'll whisk me away to a temple for a marriage ceremony! Them we will have five children." Megumi finished with a serious expression and glint in her eye.

"You really have this planned don't you?" Kaoru mumbled in shock at the detailed plan.

Megumi suddenly stopped. Kaoru lost balance and fell on her butt with a thump.

"Kaoru," Megumi stated in a motherly tone, "Go, say goodnight to Sir Ken!" Her eyes glaring at Kaoru's beet red face.

"I couldn't possibly!-"Kaoru rambled in terror of her embarrassment.

"I guess you are right ..." Megumi sighed in defeat.

After fumbling to get up, Kaoru deposited Megumi in an extra room and fled back to hers. She collapsed as she entered the room. Having no energy to change out of her clothes, she passed out on the floor. A tear trickled down her pale cheek.

Kenshin awoke a little before sun arose. He stretched and smiled widely. After changing into another of his classic magenta and whit ensembles, he pranced out of his room. His smile widened when he saw Sanosuke and Yahiko, so similar that they looked like brothers. He went to check on Kaoru-dono after he began boiling the rice and soup. He heard a low groan from behind the closed door. One of his red eyebrows arched in question. Silently he peered in, almost frightened. Kaoru-dono had sweat on her brow and a frown marred her beautiful face. She groaned and twisted in pain. Kenshin bit his bottom lip to keep from running to her side to help.

In midst of his dreaming of holding her and rocking her angelic form into serenity, Kaoru awoke violently. She lurched from her bed, her throat on fire, and unconsciously ran over Kenshin in her hast to reach the outside.

"Oro..." Kenshin groaned, the world was dark but his head managed to feel like it was spinning.

Kaoru barely made it to the back of the property before she vomited the contents of her stomach. Her blue eyes were heavy in grief and glazed in alcohol; she tried to stumble back to the dojo. The calm serenity of the morning seemed to mock her turmoil. Green leaves played in the light breeze that cooled her raging temperature. The blue sky had some large white clouds in the distant horizon. Her socks caught most of the dirt she kicked up when she walked, stumbling down the path. Kaoru tried to focus but ... nothing came to mind; everywhere the world spun ... faster... and faster.

"That's the last time I go drinking with Megumi, kuso." She spat her voice dripping in a hoarse hum.

Heady smells tickled her nose, the smells of the kitchen, the smell of Kenshin's hard work. A thought crossed her mind of what would she do if Kenshin saw as such. Horror and dread ran down her spine, it pricked every nerve. She rushed, fidgeting with her appearance.

Kenshin after regaining consciousness walked, patrolling, around the perimeter of the dojo for Kaoru's lovely figure. He worried deeply over her status of her health.

"Kaoru-dono? Sessha would like to know where you are." Kenshin questioned to the still morning air. He ran, barely touching the ground, through the hallways.

Kaoru wavered on she seemed to still fumble. Her raven hair flew about in its ponytail. Kenshin rounded the corner after picking up her slight groan. He ran to catch her falling form, she landed limp in his strong arms. Her long black lashes flickered and her blue eyes gazed happily at his striking face.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono? You gave Sessha quite the scare." Kenshin murmured into her ear as her pulled her up into his arms bridal style.

Kaoru's limbs fell against his lean form; her motionless fingers tickled his exposed chest. Kenshin took a hidden inhale of Kaoru's hair, the smell of sweet jasmine soothed his worries. She felt clammy, cold now that the rush of her drunken fever passed. The tiny niches of her mind managed to register the feel of Kenshin's soft hair caressing her cheek, unknowingly she began to nuzzle him.

A slight blush crept onto Kenshin's face, followed by a secret wide smile.

"Today is turning out to be a wonderful day." Kenshin happily whispered to himself and to Kaoru's deaf ears. Even the dark recesses of his mind where the dark Battousai lurked were happy.

The sun began to flood the dojo as Kenshin placed Kaoru on his futon, his room was closer to the kitchen and breakfast would burn if he didn't get back soon.

Sano and Yahiko groaned as the light began to diffuse. Sano pulled Yahiko onto of him as a blanket. Sanosuke took slow long tranquil breaths, while Yahiko snored peacefully.

Megumi moaned while she tossed and turned on the futon, the sake also did not settle well in her stomach.

Kaoru slept on Kenshin's futon in magical nirvana surrounded by his rich aroma. She snuggled into his futon and released a pleasant sigh.

Kenshin rushed into the small kitchen and swiftly picked the rice pot off the fire, as it began to boil over. He stirred the soup and waited for everyone to awaken.

"This is going to be a while ..." Kenshin groaned into the morning silence.

The sun rose and shined brightly overhead, the city already bustling. Shouts and noise of the clamoring citizens wafted in the summer breeze. But in the Kamiya dojo all save one still slumbered.

Kenshin began to reheat the rice as the smell of food finally lingered to Sano and Yahiko's awaiting noses. A single muscle on each of their faces twitched. Their eyes shot open, in a loud stampede they made their usual way to the kitchen.

"Good morning. Sessha is almost done with breakfast." Kenshin answered, as they threw open the door, without turning around.

"Hey! That was some money we raked in!" Sanosuke exclaimed stretching his massive arms above his head. He noted a sweet taste lingering on his lips; instinctively he began to slowly lick it off.

"Kenshin, What are we having?!" Yahiko whined followed by a growl of his stomach.

"To begin ... tea, miso soup, fish ..."Kenshin rattled on trying to keep his mind busy.

Kaoru awoke to eerie silence and a dull and constant pounding in her head, startled blue eyes darted around Kenshin's room. With a rigid ache in her body she tired to push herself off the futon.

"I wonder why they stay?" She whispered to the morning as she straightened her clothes. "I understand that Kenshin-gumi wants to stay around Kenshin and that Kenshin would like to stay around the Kenshin-gumi." She rambled. Stumbling she exited Kenshin's private sanctuary, a place she felt she somewhat had violated. The wind blew the trees leaving sweet wind to dance around her. "But I wonder ... how I fit in ..." She pondered walking to the kitchen. "Dear Kami! They must think me an irrational landlady!" Tears began to form in her eyes. Her worry and fear gnawed on her soul. She collapsed on the ground and gazed up at the passing clouds.

"Tanuki?!" Megumi called loudly in a hoarse voice as she woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"Mou!" Kaoru chided. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. She reached down and added a sprinkling of dirt to cover up the flushing of her face.

Megumi slowly crept to the kitchen as she restored her usual poise and elegance. She groaned at her headache, nonetheless, she plastered a coy smile on her face as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"This one believes everyone has awakened." Kenshin happily commented and began to set the table.

Kaoru ran toward the kitchen near the main hall. Her legs felt heavy and numb.

A deep dark emotion plagued her mind. Something disturbing bloomed in her psyche when she opened the door to find everyone: happy, together, perfect, beautiful, and completely unaware of her existence.

In her mind, her vision was overtaken by a single black blossoming bud of a rose.

Kenshin jolted, he sensed the air crackle with a new foreign power, his eyes slightly narrowed with specks of amber and quickly he patrolled the area with his sight. Then he noticed that Kaoru-dono stood silently panting in the doorway.

Tension flooded from his body. "Hello, Kaoru-dono." He automatically responded with a cocked smile,

"Hello, ... everyone..." Kaoru slowly responded her voice nearly an octave lower than normal. She awkwardly sat down at the table.

No one noticed ...

* * *

SO how was it? Its styled kind of weird, but then again its a weird idea.

Forgive my spelling or grammar, I don't have a beta so its kinda rough...


	2. Deadly Claws

Finally completed

* * *

Few days later

.

.

.

Yahiko swung his shinai in a downward slash... again... for the ten... thousandth time. He glared secretly towards his freakin master the Busu herself. Visualizing each swing struck her; he smiled with an evil sneer for a second.

Kaoru absently looked in his direction. She noticed little of reality as she pondered. All her thoughts seemed to wallow in the murky waters of a corrosive pool of self-doubt.

"One more time ... mind your grip ..." She routinely sighed, her hands demonstrating the proper form with her hands.

"BUSU! That's what I've been doin! Freakin check your eyes!" Yahiko fumed, throwing down his shinai. His small form quivered in anger, his face burned a bright crimson.

Sanosuke and Kenshin watched from across the courtyard, frozen in midst their everyday routine: Kenshin washing the laundry and Sano complaining about the day before. The rotten fish bone Sano chewed teetered silently in his gapping mouth. Both awaited the upcoming verbal joust.

"One more time..." Kaoru sighed again, her mind numb and eyes lifeless. She gracefully waved her right hand motioning for Yahiko to repeat.

Her entire mind was a dark void. Memories flashed before her; she was a completely senseless to the world.

_Does Kenshin understand that I am not a burden…that I am a completely independent person… that I am not some damsel in distress… that I am an asset to the Kenshin-gumi… that I am not weak …_

Yahiko froze, he turned around his brown eyes wide in confusion. He rustled his spiky brown hair and sighed. His lower lip trembled slightly; it went unnoticed by himself but not Kenshin.

"What?" Yahiko breathlessly gasped.

Kaoru blinked, her head turned awkwardly toward Yahiko. She tried to manage a smile on her face; somehow, its brilliance seemed obscured. But, nonetheless, it had a somber beautiful undertone.

Kenshin crouched dazzled by her, her ki pulled him in to her. Deep within he could sense something amiss, the Battosai recognized it, but the wanderer was too enthralled to notice. Kenshin jolted himself out of his trance, began the scrubbing again.

Kaoru slowly drawled, "Yahiko, please do as your instructed."

"Busu!" Yahiko screamed and grabbed onto her left wrist. "BU-."

Kaoru snapped back into reality, blood raced back to her pallid cheeks. "Clean the dojo and then you can rest for the afternoon... Now! Yahiko-chan!" She twirled away and stormed off. Raven locks framed her face and swayed behind her in her usual ponytail.

She ran, her footfalls echoed, quickly she rounded the corners. Throwing open her door, she flung it sideways; quickly she slammed it closed after her. Kaoru's chest heaved; she fell to the floor. Air seemed thicker than water; she shuddered gasping.

Sanosuke deeply chuckled, he shook his head. Shouting loudly he announced, "Jou-chan, what a little spitfire!" Clearing his throat, "Yahiko, you better do it or she'll get ya!" He patted Kenshin on the back and decided to leave for town. "See ya later." He walked out the wind billowed his white jacket.

"Damn free loader." Yahiko muttered as he gathered the cleaning material.

Kenshin silently chucked, he then continued the rhythmic motions of the wash.

Kaoru's hands shook while she tried to force her hands into fists. "Focus, I need to focus!" She growled.

Scrubbing the floor, Yahiko mumbled. He shot glances down the hall toward Kaoru's room. His breathing seemed to slowly catch in throat. The trembled slightly though he did not realize it was from his hands.

Kenshin rinsed and wrung out the last item of clothing, it was Kaoru's training gi. It was worn, dirty, stained, and beautiful... at least to him. Lifting it above his head, he put the sleeves through the pole that the rest of the laundry resided. His eyes caught the peculiar stillness in Yahiko's form.

"Yahiko, are you all right?" Kenshin asked from across the courtyard. Violet eyes focused on the young boy.

"Yea, Kenshin." Yahiko responded with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?" He laughed and restarted his task.

Kaoru stood in the middle of her room. Trying to calm herself, she repeated her kata with her comb. She twirled around her room, joy rushed into her system. Laughter leaked through her parted lips . The smooth footwork echoed with the constant sliding of her tabi socks against the tatami floor. She remembered her father's teaching as she danced her kenjustu. In her excitement she collapsed on the floor. Hair spread wildly around her flushed face. Her heart echoed like a taiko drum.

"If only life was a simple as a kata." She grumbled.

Kaoru started stretching her lithe body out. She stood up then leaned back till she heard it her back crack into place. Deciding to lean further, and further, her body complained slightly but with ease she finally managed to touch the ground in a back bend. Kaoru pushed herself back up and smiled. She shrugged out of her top freeing her arms and tried again. This time she pushed her weight on her hands till she was in a handstand. After a couple of seconds, she returned her weight back to her feet. She laughed again and continued to exercise to keep the morbid thoughts at bay.

Kenshin finished the laundry; he wiped his pruned hands against his pant legs. He smiled his classic smile that sent a happy aura around him as he heard Yahiko. Confusion plagued his mind to why the pair was acting so very queer. He put his calloused hand upon the youth's shoulder, startling Yahiko.

"Nada!" Yahiko screeched as he jumped into the air. He landed with a thump that sent the bucket of dirty water all over him and Kenshin. Their locks hung limply and a frown marred both their faces.

Yahiko scowled. Standing up, he shook himself trying to dry himself off a bit. Kenshin laughed loudly.

"Are you part dog Yahiko?" Kenshin remarked.

"I hope you know this means I am not helping you get the o-furo ready tonight." Yahiko stated as he waddled off angrily.

Kenshin smiled and made his way to the kitchen. Once there he grabbed a teakettle and the container with ground green tea leaves. Additionally he looked over the food he had in stock and gathered some vegetables, a small amount of the leftover seafood, as well miso stock paste. Carefully, he balanced everything in his arms. Once outside he set everything down by the fire pit. He reached over to the bucket of water that stood next to the pit. He ladled some into the kettle and a pot that already hung above the burnt out fire.

Yahiko noticing the amount of food Kenshin had came by and squatted next to him. "Dotenabe, right?"

"That would be what this one is making for our dinner." Kenshin answered with a charming smile before he asked, "Would you get some firewood and flint for this one please?"

Yahiko sighed and scurried off to accomplish his task begrudgingly. He returned shortly and threw the logs on into the pit. Yahiko chucked the flint at Kenshin, who caught it with ease.

Striking the flint with a small knife, the sparks flew down onto dry logs and the left over tinder. Leaning down Kenshin blew on the tiny flames till they began a roaring fire. The water in the kettle and pot where soon boiling.

Yahiko and Kenshin sat in silence as Kenshin lazily fanned the fire. When water bas hot enough Kenshin threw the food into the pot and placed on the lid.

" I am going to make some ocha would you like some Yahiko?" Kenshin politely inquired.

"Iie, but I am sure Busu would like some." Yahiko groaned grabbing the fan to cool himself down.

Kenshin retrieved to small tea set and returned to the fire. Quickly he poured the water from the kettle into the teapot. He then scoop a bit of the ground green tea leaves into each of the cups. He waited a bit and poured water into the cups. He left one of the cups with complaining Yahiko and went to Kaoru's room.

Kenshin kneeled down and knocked on the one of the panels of the shouji doors. "Kaoru-dono this one has some ocha for you."

"I am coming." Kaoru answered breathlessly. She ran to the door and flung it open.

Meanwhile, Kenshin had been getting up from the floor and was greeted with an eyeful of her bound chest. Kenshin still bent over started at the slightly damp bindings and the flushed skin that surrounded it.

"Kenshin Where is the tea?" Kaoru exclaimed with the adrenaline still rushing through her.

"Anno … " Kenshin tried to speak but his mouth was suddenly dry and he felt the urge to crush Kaoru against himself.

Kaoru noted Kenshin's strange behavior as she came off her adrenaline high. She looked down, she finally realized her state of undress and proceeded to slap Kenshin and slam the door shut.

"Oro …" Kenshin moan as he felt a knot form on his head as darkness over took his senses.

Kaoru rushed to but her top back on she hurriedly tuck it into her hamaka. She tried to compose herself, went to the door and slowly slid it open. "So how about that tea, eh?" Kaoru meekly asked.

She looked down and saw the untouched tea and the passed out Kenshin. "Kuso, now I have to deal with Megumi today." She had to fight to keep her eyes off of his peaceful face. Kaoru locked her arms from under his arms to behind his neck and proceed to drag Kenshin to where Yahiko lay napping.

"Hey, wake up!" Kaoru commanded with a sharp kick to Yahiko's side. Yahiko groaned awake and rolled over to see the passed out Kenshin.

"I get it, 'Yahiko go get Megumi'." Yahiko squealed in a girlish tone as he pushed his nose up to look like a pig.

Kaoru began to quake with anger and Yahiko scrambled off before she could land another blow. She went back to her room, she entered while giving a side long glance to still untouched tea. Kaoru began to rummage around looking for gauze when her fingers caught on a loose mat. She peeled it back to reveal a medium-sized trapdoor.

"Nani?" Kaoru uttered as she lifted it up.

Dust flew around, Kaoru waved her hand around as she coughed. The door fell back with a soft thud. Inside she noticed a chest. She lifted it up from the hole. Kaoru inspected the outside of the chest there was little decipherable other than the her family name of Kamiya on the lid. Slowly it creaked open.

"Naze?" She uttered as she lifted a damaged bell shaped skirt.

It was of European fashion but it was made out of a dark navy silk so dark it shined black. Her fingers danced along the smooth fabric and the holes that dotted the skirt. Kaoru placed it on the floor next to her. He eyes were met with a worn Noh mask that had lost all of its paint and a black corset with a silver design of roses. She picked up both and saw an aged photo of her father standing next to an English woman. Kaoru hands dropped the other objects and clutched onto the photograph. Tears welled in her sapphire eyes.

"Otousan..." She cried. She looked at the face of her beloved father so much younger than she had ever seen. "Who is she?" She pondered.

Kaoru flipped the photograph over and read "From your beloved wife. So we can always remember our wedding."

Kaoru gasped and the photo slipped from her fingers into the hole. "Iie!" She yelped.

She lean forward and fell into the hole. Once inside she notice that on one side it continued on and she could see a speck of light in the distance and feel a breeze.

Kaoru followed the light to where it might lead…

* * *

Ya I made Kaoru mom not Japanese but genetically I wanted it more realistic why she would have blue eyes. Therefore, Kaoru received random recessive allele on her dad side and her mom had blue eyes too. I am going to try to write more while I have free time in Japan. So thankies for reading this if you did ^w^

_**ありがとう**_

_**またね**_


	3. Broken Hinges

Do I really need to say that I don't own the Kenshin-gumi... its a given… nevertheless that is my disclaimer.

* * *

Her hands felt along the boarded sides of the tunnel; dust clung to her fingertips. The tiny beacon of light kept her moving. Licking her parched lips in preparation of whatever she might encounter. The tendrils of sunlight danced as she step out of the tunnel. The sight astounded her.

Megumi sighed as she finally came across the passed out Kenshin. Her pretty face furrowed in frustration. Sano leaned over her to gaze at the "victim."

"Jou-chan sure did a number on him." Sano whistled as he leaned back running a hand through his spiky mass of hair.

Reaching into a pouch Megumi unearthed her smelling salts. She squatted down next to Kenshin balancing her weight on the balls of her feet. Gracefully she waved some under his nose. She watched him twitch back to life. Kenshin sprung up coughs erupting from his chest.

"For a once legendary manslayer you really need to start protecting yourself, Ken-san. Such a tanuki should not be able to hurt you." Megumi playfully flirted preparing for Kaoru's outburst.

Everyone remained quiet waiting for the bellowing; however the sounds of birds chirping and the rustling of leaves filled the courtyard.

"Where is Kaoru?" Megumi question her voice lacking the teasing quality. Her sharp eyes glanced around the dojo.

Yahiko chuckled, "Busu is probably hiding in ugly face in shame for once again being such a violent _thing_." He plopped down, folded his arms and continued, "I glad for the peace."

Megumi twirled around barely disturbing the ground beneath her, and proceeded to slap Yahiko upside the head. "You, Yahiko-chan, should speak better of your sensei. Always remember it's not her fault for her looks or behavior; blame her lineage."

"Ah the fox as a soft side for Jou-chan!" Sano exclaimed patting Megumi's head like he would if he were praising a pet

Kenshin secretly rolled his eyes. He had to restrain the Battousai within him from punishing Yahiko for his callous remarks. "This one believes we should let Kaoru have some space to regain her composure."

"I supposed that would be for the best. Watch yourself, we don't need you injured or handicapped." Megumi stated in a condescending manner.

Sano side-glanced down at Kenshin while clearing his throat, "Umm… what's for dinner?"

"Damn freeloader" both Megumi and Yahiko growled under their breaths.

"Beautiful" Kaoru gasped.

She stood in the middle of a clearing. A dense line of trees surrounded it, filtering the light to glow a deep green color. Butterflies danced around completely unaware of Kaoru's presence. Dotted around the clearing were vine and moss covered structures. A couple seemed like an obstacle course. Kaoru carefully walked forward her hand straining to touch the beautiful artistry of the woodwork. Under her questing fingers the growth was removed, she continued the task until the dark lacquer gleamed in the sunlight. She noticed hidden inside a hollowed out tree base there were numerous practice dummies for kenjustu. Additionally, propped inside lay an ancient katana sheathed in a beautiful onyx and silver scabbard. Her hands twitched, wanting to feel its heady weight. She checked for any signs of an observer to quell the guilt she felt for being so drawn by a bladed weapon; Kaoru flung herself at the katana. Fumbling, she unsheathed it.

_Kami what is this…_

The katana surprisingly held no rust, but lacked a shine of a polished blade. Moreover, neither side of it crafted with a sharp edge.

"A metal boken … how ironic …" Kaoru laughed. She felt instantly comforted while holding the strange katana. A feeling of empowerment overtook her, never before did Kaoru feel such elegant or beautiful.

Kaoru glided backwards and began a kata. It felt perfect. Every move flowed together in a hypotonic fashion. She went through all of the katas she knew. When she finished, she glanced upwards toward a tree on the other side of at the clearing. Kaoru squinted to make out that there was something in hole high in the treetops. Sheathing the katana, Kaoru walked over the tree. She jumped up and grasped a low tree branch. Once Kaoru was positive it held her weight, she rocked her legs, rotated around, let go, and landed on a higher branch. Slowly, she ascended. Stretching she groped around the hole, Kaoru after clearing out old bird's nest grasped at a sealed scroll.

"Now what do you say?" She asked herself, while she struggled to pry it open.

Finally it released with a pop that sent it unrolling down the length of the tree and flocks of birds nearby flying off. Kaoru released a startled gasp. The scroll was written by her father, she would know his calligraphy anywhere, and it held the his lost techniques. She shook with joy causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. The scroll fell from her grasp to land safely on the ground. Kaoru did a back flip, instinctively she landed like a cat, crouched and balanced. Her chest heaved with exhilaration, she felt so alive compared to her recent depression. She smiled toward the sky, thanking the kamis for gracing her with this blessing.

"Kuso!" Kaoru noticed how far the sun had traveled in the sky. She scrambled gathering the scroll and katana, back into the darkness of the passageway she descended. She stopped to pick up the photograph when she finally came back to the opening. She placed her newly found possessions onto the floor of her room. Glancing back toward the clearing , Kaoru pulled herself back into her room. Placing everything back into the chest , she returned it back to its hidden location. On top of the chest, Kaoru lovingly placed the katana and the scroll and again hid the passage. She rushed into a yukata and released her ponytail to hide the perspiration that she had accumulated with her adventure. After a final check, Kaoru exited her room. She picked up the tea and noticed her dirtied tabi socks. Rushing she yanked them off and stuffed them down her yukata, giving her chest an extra "boost."

"Konbawa!" Kaoru chirped tilting her head as she came up on the brooding group.

"Busu, why are your boobs bigger?" Yahiko commented dryly with a sneer.

Kaoru felt instantly nervous as she felt everyone's eyes glue on her chest.

Megumi cleared her throat, "Who is to say they are?" Kaoru could have swore she saw fox ears appear on her head, "Maybe seeing Kaoru dressed like a girl gives the allusion of _growth_."

Sanosuke chewed on his fishbone and grumbled "Can we eat NOW?"

Kenshin nodded and ran toward Kaoru, "Let this one take that." He asked smoothly.

"Sure…" Kaoru answered slightly guilty that she never drank any of the tea.

Kenshin gently took the tray from her hands. As he passed her side, his eyes glinted amber as Kenshin whispered "They looked perfectly proportioned to me…" His voice held a husky quality.

Kaoru smiled by his closeness and comment. They rest of the group mistook the smile as thanks for taking the tray. Kaoru still felt the empowered sensation of the katana; she could almost feel its presence hidden in the passageway.

* * *

So I wow I actually wrote more (insert shocked face O.O). I feel very accomplished. This was a short "set up" chapter dealing more with Kaoru. Any tips on what Kaoru's mom name should be cause I am horrible at naming. So I love the fact that 7 eleven sometimes an legit multi-leveled shopping center in Japan. And here is a warning, I am going to give Kaoru more "balls" than she had sometimes in the series… just sayin. Also I might have to change the rating as I go along…

Peace out ;P


End file.
